


Fuck U Betta

by Danan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is drunk and pissed at his ex, M/M, Wil is presented as the perfect boyfriend, and its like... two sentences, inspired by Fuck U Betta by Mister Chase, there's talk about sex at the end but it's not that explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Anti is drunk and pissed at how Dark parades around with his new, perfect boyfriend





	Fuck U Betta

Anti wasn't one to get jealous easily. He praised himself for being a heartless bitch and he did everything he could to keep the facade whenever he had company. But there were times where he could not keep a straight face. Whenever he saw Dark and Will together, seemingly happy as can be, he cringed. There was a time where _he_ was the one receiving all of Dark’s little attentions, the morning kisses, and the overall domestic life - at least as domestic as living with another demon can get. The problem was, he couldn't avoid the couple as they had the same circle of friends. Avoiding them would mean avoiding his friends and that was something Anti was not ready to do.

Most of the times Anti could hold himself together, brooding in one corner of the room and not bothering anyone with his jealousy. Sometimes one of the egos would come to talk to him and he would be forced to make small talk, but at least there was music and alcohol - mostly alcohol. Then there was that one time when Anti had had too much to drink. He'd been sitting alone when Dark had approached him. Now, Dark and Anti had not had a proper conversation since their break up, and that conversation didn't go well. So this one was bound to be eventful. Thankfully for them, this was the end of the night and most of the egos were either passed out or too drunk to care. They didn't even meet on purpose, as neither of them really wanted to have this conversation. Anti was just sitting in his favourite spot when he heard Dark’s voice.

“Anti. How’ve you been?”

“Why’d you care? You should stay with your _boyfriend_. If he sees you with me he's not gonna be happy, is he?”

“Will knows that I'm old enough to know what I should and should not do.”

_Okay, that sting a little._

“Yeah. I forgot how perfect _Will_ is, how much _better_ he is. Well, I hope you're happy with him.”

Anti didn't sound drunk. Maybe it was the anger; maybe he had just sobered up with time.

“As a matter of fact, I am. Will knows me and accepts me as I am, and does not try to change me to fit his idea of what am perfect boyfriend should be.”

Anti was so fucking tired of hearing about Wilford and how much Dark was in love with him. He came here to get drunk and forget about his shitty love life, not to have his ex-boyfriend gloat about his new boyfriend.

“Fuck I need a drink.” Anti moved to stand up, fully intending to get even drunker so that - hopefully - he wouldn't remember this conversation the next morning.

“I think you've had enough for the night, Anti”

Dark stopped him with a hand on his shoulder when Anti tried to walk past him. Too close. He was way to close, their bodies almost touching.

“You don't get to tell me what to do, Dark. You lost that privilege a long time ago,” Anti growled.

But as pissed as he was at Dark, Anti knew he was right. If he kept drinking, he would do something he'd regret the next day and as much as Dark said he was indifferent to his well-being, he couldn't let him self-destruct the way he'd seen him do way too many times.

They stayed silent for a while, Dark still having his hand on Anti's shoulder. The room was quiet, and it seemed like they were the only ones still awake in the house. Suddenly Anti spoke, mouth dangerously close to Dark’s ear, his words poisonous.

“You can say he's better than me all you want, but we both know that I'm the only one who can fuck you good. Tell me, pretty boy, do you think of me when he's inside you? Do you think about how good _I_ made you feel? I bet you do. Because you know that I'm the only one who can make you feel that way. Powerless and spent, yet still begging for more.”

“You seem to think relationships only equate sex. If it was the case, maybe I would've stayed with you. But relationships are so much more. And we both know why things would've never worked out between us. The only situation that could have worked was friends with benefits. But even that is off the table now, isn't it?”

Anti had had enough of this conversation. His inhibited brain couldn't make sense of it all so he decided to forget it for now and decided instead to go to bed.


End file.
